Numa Numa
Numa Numa es un vídeo creado por New Jersey camarógrafo aficionado Gary Brolsma, en el que se lleva a cabo un lip dub de la canción "Dragostea din tei", por el grupo de pop O-Zone. Desde su debut en Internet en Newgrounds en diciembre de 2004, el vídeo se ha ganado la fama significativa tanto en Internet como fuera de éste por sus parodias y vídeos de recreación. Origen Broslma subió un vídeo lib dub de la canción "Dragostea din tei" titulado "Numa Numa Dance" en la página de animación flash Newgrounds el 6 de diciembre de 2004, recibiendo más de 15.7 millones de visitas y 2.200 comentarios en los próximos ocho años. El 14 de agosto de 2006, el youtuber xloserkidx subió un una versión espejo del vídeo, que acumuló más de 49 millones de visitas el 6 de diciembre del 2012. Dragostea din tei "Dragostea din tei" (que podría traducirse como "Amor en el árbol del tilo") es una danza única de 2003 por el trío de pop O-Zone. Su apodo "Numa Numa" viene de la letra de la canción rumana "nu MA, nu mă IEI", lo que se traduce en "No quiero, no quiero que me lleve." Tras su lanzamiento en Europa en 2004, la canción encabezó las listas individuales de casi una docena de países europeos, así como listas de álbumes de Oricon de Japón en 2005. Propagación El 23 de febrero de 2005, el sitio de vídeos flash de Jeff is Cool subió un vídeo Flash de Brolsma. El 25 de febrero, el primer diccionario urbano registró una entrada para "Numa Numa" que fue creado por el usuario ShortbusGus, que definió el término como una "Moda repetitiva" en Newgrounds. El 26 de febrero, el miembro Zeugma del foro Free Republic vinculó el vídeo NewGrounds en un hilo sobre la canción Mahna Mahna. El mismo día, el New York Times publicó un artículo titulado "Internet Fame is Cruel Mistress for a Dancer of the Numa Numa", que incluía una entrevista con Brolsma, los miembros de su familia y el creador de Newgrounds Tom Fulp. En la entrevista, Brolsma reveló que descubrió la canción en una animación flash japonesa con gatos anime. El 24 de agosto de 2006, Brolsma creó el canal de YouTube NewNuma, que recibió 28.880 visitas el día a partir de diciembre de 2012. El 9 de septiembre, Gary dio a conocer un vídeo de seguimiento titulado "New Numa: El retorno de Gary Brolsma", que recibió más de 16 millones de visitas en los próximos seis años. El 27 de noviembre, la BBC publicó un artículo informando que el vídeo de Brolsma fue el segundo vídeo más viral en el mundo con 700 millones de visitas, quedando a 200 millones de visitas detrás de la Star Wars Kid. El 14 de noviembre de 2007, Gary volvió al formato de cámaras casual con un vídeo titulado " Numa Three- Crazy Loop", que recibió más de 1.2 millones de visitas en los próximos cinco años. En marzo del 2009, Gary colaboró con Geico Insurance para hacer un cuarto vídeo Numa. A finales de 2008, "Dragostea din tei" se utilizó como la muestra principal en el single "Live Your Life", de TI y Rihanna, que encabezó el Billboard Hot 100 el 8 de noviembre, 2008. Décimo aniversario de Numa Numa El 6 de diciembre 2014 Gary Brolsma subió un nuevo vídeo titulado "Numa Numa, 10 años, reunión" en honor a los 10 años del vídeo donde se puede ver bailando con música variada. El mismo día Newgrounds publicó una foto en la que es portada en honor del aniversario del vídeo. Categoría:Memes Categoría:Memes de Personas Categoría:2000-2005 Categoría:Youtube Categoría:Música